


Seal Our Fate

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/F, Fate & Destiny, First Meetings, Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Swan Queen - Freeform, True Love, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills has always dreamed of falling in love with her soulmate. One day, when out in the town with a potential suitor, she literally runs into a beautiful blonde and instantly feels a connection. For the time being, they are forced to separate, but this will not be their last encounter. What happens when the young blonde, Emma Swan, has a run in with none other than Regina Mills, the queen, herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter (Emma's Side)

**Emma’s Age: 13**

“Stupid people and their stupid needs,” Emma muttered to herself as she made her way towards the town well, bucket in hand. “Go fetch the water,” she mocked. “Go tend the livestock, go clean the cottage.” The blonde shook her head, muttering profanities under her breath.

When she had successfully filled the bucket to the brim, she hoisted it up and made sure to get a steady grip on its handles. Being careful not to spill a drop, Emma took extreme caution while handling the overflowing bucket. Unfortunately, she focus _too_ much on the bucket, failing to notice a young brunette girl, traveling at a rapid pace, until it was too late.

The next thing the blonde knew, she was on the ground, soaked. “Dammit,” she grumbled, lifting herself to her feet. Emma tried to wipe the mud from her dress but her attempts were futile. When the blonde began searching for her bucket, her attention was caught by a low moan coming from her right. The girl furrowed her brows then glanced in the sound’s direction. Finding nothing, she diverted her gaze downward and noticed a young girl, who was around her age, lying still on the ground.

Instantly Emma rushed to her side, supporting the girl’s head with her hand. “M’lady,” she tried. No response. The blonde recalled one of her foster parents, who was a doctor, put his fingers to a woman’s neck to check if there was a pulse, so Emma mimicked his actions. Though she was clueless as to what it meant, Emma felt a steady rhythm coming from the girl. Surely it was a good sign.

Shocking the blonde, the girl abruptly shot up, gasping for air. Emma brought her hand to the girl’s shoulder and caught her attention. “It’s alright,” she calmed the already panicking brunette. “You’re alright.”

After she got her bearings strait, the young girl shifted her focus to Emma’s beaming, hazel orbs. She appeared to be completely mesmerized by them. Unable to make words, due to the brunette’s blatant staring, the blonde imitated the girl’s actions. For some strange reason, Emma felt as if she’s know the girl her _entire_ life. Right as the thought crossed her mind, the blonde retreated from the moment and promptly stood up.

Shaking herself from her stupor, the brunette took notice of the discarded bucket and remembered the blonde struggling to carry it earlier. She reached over, gripped its strong handle, and then held it out to the blonde hesitantly stating, “Don’t forget your bucket.”

Emma let out a nervous chuckle, taking the item into her own hand then offered her other one to the brunette, who gratefully accepted. Once both girls were on their feet, they shared in another uneasy moment of silence, neither wanting their awkward encounter to come to an end.

That is, until they both heard shouting from a distance, causing the brunette to panic, once again. The young girl muttered her apologies then bolted from her position, leaving behind a confused and regretful blonde in her wake.


	2. The First Encounter (Regina's Side)

**Regina’s age 14**

The day started bright and early for Regina. Her mother had scheduled a brunch date, for her and a potential suitor, so she had to prepare for his carriage’s arrival. Personally, Regina loathed any man her mother chose for her to be courted by. In fact, Regina despised _all_ men, save for one: her father.

“Regina, darling,” she heard her mother’s voice call from the bottom of the staircase. “It’s nearly ten! You don’t want to keep the lad waiting, do you?” The brunette didn’t answer. Instead, she finished applying the last bit of powder to her cheeks and glanced out her window, just in time to watch his carriage arrive.

 _‘Here goes…nothing,’_ the girl muttered under her breath as she made her way towards her bedroom doors.

 

Regina and her potential suitor, whose name had been revealed to her as Aaron, were now in his royal carriage, heading into town. The brunette was surprisingly excited for her date, for she had never been allowed outside her land’s parameters without her mother’s supervision before. She took in all of the scenery the small carriage window allowed her, that is, until Aaron dramatically cleared his throat, effectively ripping her attention away from their surroundings.

“I know it’s not traditional,” the boy began hesitantly. “But I was thinking of taking you wine tasting.” Regina could sense the slight tremor in the boy’s voice and felt sorry for him. Who knows what lengths her mother went to in order to arrange this affair. The brunette smiled warmly in response, calming to boy’s nerves, and responded, “That sounds lovely.”

The rest of their ride was uneventful, occasional dialogue here and there about the weather and favored fruits, particularly apples. When they arrived at their destination, Aaron took the lead by offering his arm to the brunette, who humbly accepted.

 _‘This isn’t_ so _terrible,’_ Regina mused.

 

After the date was nearly over, Regina’s views of the boy had changed drastically. No longer was he this chivalrous, kind gentleman that Regina had thought him to be. It was all an act, Regina concluded. Sure he was kind to _her,_ but when you add peasants and commoners into the mix, he’s a complete ass.

All had been going well until the man hosting the event confused two wines for one another. Apparently, Aaron didn’t take so well to the ‘help’ being so ‘dim-witted’ and ‘idiotic’. He went off on a thirty-minute rant about how ‘worthless’ peasants are, referring to them as ‘the scum of the earth’.

His actions did not resonate well with Regina, having befriended most of her family’s staff over the years. So while the boy was raving on about this and that, she quickly made her getaway, bolting from the nearly-empty pub. 

Regina didn’t know how long she was running for but her feet wouldn’t allow her to stop, despite her panting. She continued darting through the narrow walkways of the city until she abruptly turned a corner. Unable to bring herself to a halt, Regina rammed right into a young blonde girl, knocking both females to the ground.

After the collision, everything turned dark.

The next thing Regina knew, she could hear a faint voice in the distance. The brunette couldn’t make out the words, but the sound emitted from the woman was so pleasing to her ears, she would even go as far to say she’d thought herself dead, due to the angelic-like voice calling out to her.

Regina felt a cold touch on her neck. Upon realizing that the blonde was indeed real, the brunette attempted to will herself into consciousness, wanting to get a better view the breathtaking female’s face. Seconds later, she was successful in recovering her motor skills, jolting upwards and startling the blonde in the process.

 _‘Way to go,’_ Regina chided herself. Then she remembered that she had left Aaron back at the pub. She had fled from the scene on a whim, not considering what her mother’s reaction would be if she were to hear about her insolence. Not only that, but she also had no idea how long she had been knocked out for. Needless to say, Regina began to panic.

“It’s alright,” came the blonde’s soothing voice. “You’re alright.” It was only then that the brunette noticed how close the two girls were. In fact, the blonde had even gone as far as to make physical contact with Regina, placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder. Upon her realization, Regina shivered in a delayed response, then her eyes met the most beautiful, soulful pair of hazel orbs she had ever laid eyes on.

She knew she was staring but she didn’t care. She could gaze into the blonde’s eyes for the rest of her life, she though.

 _‘Wait, what?’_ She had just met the girl. She doesn’t even know her name and she’s already talking about a future with her. Who is this girl that she has such an effect on the brunette?

Breaking the contact, the blonde abruptly stood from her previous position. _‘I need to get myself together. I can’t get this distracted by some girl I_ just _met in the marketplace, or anyone, for that matter.’_ Regina focused on getting her mind back on track and noticed the bucket the blonde had been carrying earlier. She picked it up and handed it over to the blonde.

After receiving her item, the girl offered a hand to Regina. The brunette praised her olive completion for hiding the furious blush creeping up her cheeks at the blonde’s chivalry. Once they were both standing, they shared in another moment together, just staring at one another. Then Regina heard a voice calling her name in the distance. She knew it was Aaron, who was likely drunk by now.

The brunette begrudgingly tore herself away from the blonde without another word and ran off, back towards the boy. Not only did she need a ride back to her manor, she also prayed he’d be far gone enough to persuade him into believing she was present the entire time.

When she found herself back in the company of Aaron, she felt an unexplainable feeling in her chest. It felt as if something was missing, as if something was lost, found, and then lost again.

 _‘Very strange,’_ Regina mused to herself. _‘Very strange, indeed.’_


	3. The Price of Gold

**(Five Years Later)**

**Emma’s age 18**

**Regina’s age 19**

Emma was sitting alone at a table in the corner of an old tavern, which doubled as an inn. She had just finished downing her tankard of ale and signaled the barkeep for another.

The blonde had, had a long day of pickpocketing and rewarded herself with a night out, hoping to find some company for the night. Ever since the day she met that mysterious brunette in the town square, Emma knew she preferred the company of ladies. Though, she wouldn’t be above being desperate enough for a man’s presence, either.

Still, ever since that day in the town, the blonde had frequent dreams of the girl. She mostly wrote it off to being desperate for companionship, due to never having anyone commit to her throughout her entire life. The dreams started becoming fewer in numbers, and as the years went by, they stopped altogether, save for the previous night. The blonde had, once again, dreamed of being in the presence of the beautiful girl, but this time, she had grown into a stunning young lady, much like herself.

Knocking the blonde from her daydream, the tavern door swung open, allowing a hooded figure to enter. For some reason the blonde’s eyes were glued to the mysterious hood, which covered the owner’s face, and she craved to reveal the identity. The figure, adorning a long brown cape, took a seat at a barstool near the kegs and placed a small sack full of coins onto the counter. Emma watched as the barkeep’s expression lit up at the sight and made quick work of procuring a drink for the stranger.

The blonde was now intrigued by the visitor’s wealth. Hoping to increase her day’s profits, the blonde made her way over to the bar with her empty tankard in hand. When she approached and leaned her weight on the surface beside the figure, she heard a gasp.

* * *

 

 _‘It’s her,’_ Regina gasped to herself, staring at the blonde woman she’d remembered from all those years ago. For she had never forgotten the angelic face girl had possessed. Seeing her now, as a woman, Regina grew even _more_ attracted to her. She couldn’t help but stare in awe at her glowing, hazel orbs.

“What brings you to this neck of the woods,” questioned the blonde with a seductive smile, though she could not see the figure’s eyes. The blonde didn’t care the gender of her prey. To her, this was merely business and she believed that she could charm the pants off _anyone,_ man or woman.

Regina gulped at the woman’s gall and managed to smirk in response. She couldn’t believe that she was seeing the object of her daydreams once more. Ever since she had lost her love, Daniel, and been forced to marry King Leopold, the brunette had led herself to believe she would never experience the fluttering feeling in her chest ever again, but here it was.

She debated removing her hood and revealing herself to the blonde, but then thought better of it, in fear that someone would recognize her as the ruler of the kingdom. Though she’d rarely been seen among commoners, the brunette didn’t want to risk it, so she kept the hood in its place and responded to the woman.

“Just passing through, I suppose,” she hummed, tracing the rim of her tankard of wine with her finger. The blonde nodded in response, seeming to be lost in thought, though Regina didn’t seem to mind. She was lost in her own head, still trying to wrap her mind around the situation.

Maybe the blonde would recognize her only as the girl from that fateful day, not as the queen. Maybe then she’d finally get to know someone who only knew her as Regina, instead of her merit. She should tell her, the brunette decided.

“Listen,” Regina began, only to be cut off by the barkeep’s voice erupting, “THIEF!!!”

Instantly, the brunette’s gaze snapped to the woman’s hand, which held the sack of coins she had previously placed upon the table. Though the blonde couldn’t see it, Regina was wearing a hurt expression upon her features at the blonde’s, what felt to her as, betrayal.

Before she could act on her growing anger at the woman, the blonde jumped from her seat and rushed out the door of the tavern, leaving a dumbstruck Regina and barkeep in her wake.

After a few moments, the brunette regained her composure then turned back to the barkeep, who had been waiting for her to address him, if the prolonged staring was any indication. When she didn’t speak up, he took that as his cue to inform the hooded figure, “You do know you still have to pay me.”

At the man’s statement, Regina let her head fall down on her arms dejectedly, and let out a loud huff. She should’ve never snuck out of the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

 It had been a week since the brunette had last escaped from the palace. The king, Leopold, had been too preoccupied with organizing his daughter’s birthday celebration to pay any attention to his wife, Regina. So, instead of going out of her way to assist her husband, she locked herself inside her bedchambers, which were separate from the king’s own.

Regina huffed to herself, her body draped on top of chaise lounge, which was overlooking her balcony. The previous week’s event had been replaying in her mind every second it could. She knows she _should_ be angry at the blonde woman for stealing from her, but really, what was money to her? She was a _queen_ that had much to spare and the girl was nothing but a lowly peasant…or at least that’s what she kept trying to remind herself.

She knew that she should not be thinking of the blonde as she did, for her mother would be furious if she knew how much the brunette admired the woman’s beauty. Ever since that fateful day in the town she had been captivated by the blonde, and now that she’s seen what a stunning young woman’s she grown into being, she’s even _more_ taken by her.

There was a knock emitting from the tall, wooden doors of her room and Regina prompted her visitor to enter unenthusiastically.

“Your majesty,” came a hesitant voice. At the sound of her guard’s uncharacteristic tone, her head snapped towards the source in question. “I’m afraid I have some terrible news.” Regina slowly rose from her previously seated position and sauntered over towards the man.

“I’m listening,” she hummed. The guard inhaled sharply at the woman’s now close proximity, feeling intimidated, then continued, “The king has fallen ill.”

Regina’s face remained stoic, trying to conceal the small light of hope that lit at the guard’s admission, then she schooled her features into a frown in mock sadness. “Whatever am I to do,” she pleaded to the guard, her eyes swelling with fake tears. She had to be convincing.

“My queen, I cannot say. A thousand apologies for your grief.” The brunette nodded in acceptance of his condolences and then excused him from the room. When the door shut behind the guard, Regina made her way towards the mirror at her vanity. From a whirling effect of purple smoke, a face could be made out from within the reflective surface.

“I take it the deed is done, your majesty,” concluded the apparition from behind the glass, sporting a mischievous grin. The queen nodded, a wicked smirk spreading upon her own face.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in a forest outside the small town, Emma sat at the base of a tall tree. Her gaze was intensely focused on the small pouch of gold, that she had failed to make use of since stealing it the previous week. She didn’t understand why she felt hesitant to spend the money. Heck, she hasn’t even counted its contents yet. All that she can think of what those piercing brown eyes that she had caught a glimpse of that night. True that had been hidden and darkened by the figure’s hood, but she couldn’t help but feel as if that figure was _no stranger._

Emma worried that it could have been an undercover knight from the king’s army planning to capture the bandit, and, because of that fear, she had fled to the forest that night to escape the possible ambush.

The blonde shook her head at the thought. No, if it were an ambush they would’ve posted signs by now with her face on them. This was something else…but what? Emma scratched her head and continued her line of thought, wondering who that mysterious figure could have been. That is, until she heard the sound of hooves assaulting the ground, tearing her from her inner musings.

It must be one of the royals’ carriages. Nothing else comes this way and the sound is too loud and heavy to be anything less. Emma was seated near the main road, so she hopped from her position and hid herself behind a fallen tree, to get a better view of the carriage.

When it came around the corner, Emma could make out a red and gold embroidered carriage, led by four white horses, charging down the dirt pathway towards town. For some strange reason, the blonde felt excited to see such a display, having never seen such a magnificent structure in all her years, and she followed its path through the woods.

The blonde arrived in town a short time after the carriage had been unloaded. There was a large crowd centered upon the main platform, which would normally be used for theatre performances, so Emma tried her best to find a suitable spot to view the stage’s contents. After climbing on top of a crate, near the back of the crowd, her eyes met the same pair of soulful brown orbs she had seen the night she stole the gold. Emma let out a small gasp, almost losing her balance.

On stage, there stood the town crier, a young Snow, and the queen, Regina. The crier was announcing the princesses’ birthday celebration and was tasked with inviting the entire town to the event, per Snow’s request. The young girl was sporting the largest grin Emma had ever seen, which she assumed never left the girl’s face during the entirety of the small man’s speech. Her eyes met the taller brunette’s again. She was truly stunning, her wavy brunette locks tucked into a braided bun behind her head and her long, elegant taupe gown. She was truly a queen in Emma’s eyes. Wait a second…a queen?!


	5. Chapter 5

After the king’s announcement, Emma was determined to speak to the beautiful brunette. She just _had_ to have answers. Sure, when she had met the girl–correction, woman–for the first time, she looked well-off, but this was a whole different level! Not only was she extremely wealthy, she was _the queen!_ Thinking back to herself, Emma’s face fell dejectedly. _‘And I’m just a…well, bandit.’_

The blonde had never had a real romantic relationship with anyone in her life, aside from occasional hook ups at taverns. For some reason, whenever she would go to meet a potential lover, the vision of the brunette invaded her mind. The fact only prompted Emma further into wanting to investigating the woman. If she remembered her from all those years ago, then maybe they had a chance to be friends, or maybe more. If not, and she’s a complete bitch, then the blonde could _finally_ will herself to move on with her life.

The plan, at the time, sounded good; however, things _never_ work out how you want them to, and that’s how Emma ended up locked away in a prison cell in King Leopold’s castle.

On the night of Princess Snow’s birthday party, Emma had planned to sneak into the party while wearing a disguise, in attempts to hide from the guards. She was sure that, if they saw her face, they’d recognize her as the bandit she is. So, the blonde had decided to wear a mask to cover her identity.

The mask was simple, yet elegant. She had _finally_ used some of the money she had stolen from the mysterious figure and bought herself something nice to wear for the party. Emma was wearing a long, off-white ball gown that had a white-feathered skirt, which was a major upgrade from her usual worn shirts and tattered brown pants. As for her mask, it was the same color. The only thing that was a different color were the silhouettes of swans, around the eyeholes of the mask, which were black, the two birds’ heads facing one another.

The feeling of the loose fabric around her legs was foreign to the blonde, having been accustomed to having all her weapons and materials held tight against her body. Even though she was not supposed to carry weapons into the castle, the blonde wore one of her leather dagger carriers wrapped around her right thigh. For protection, she promised, not wanting the mission to change to one of banditry. Though, it could be easy just to- _‘No! I can’t,’_ she scolded herself. _‘I have_ one _mission, and one mission only–talk to the Queen, Regina.’_ Regina, the blonde mused to herself, liking the way the name sounded.

Entering the palace, the blonde fixed her appearance, wanting to blend in. Instantly, her gawking–due to the vast number of highly-priced items in the building–was interrupted by a greeter at the door.

“Good evening, m’lady,” a small man greeted, fixing the blonde with a curious gaze. “Of whom do I have the honor of announcing?” Emma began to panic, which was not helping her in her efforts of ‘blending in’.

“Um,” the blonde gulped, then responded to the man. “Princess Leia,” she lied. The man nodded in response, not showing any signs of hesitation before announcing her name to the large crowd of people, who, much to Emma’s relief, couldn’t care less about her arrival.

Emma made her way towards the dance floor, in hopes of spotting the brunette of her memories, but she came up short. Attempting to glance around casually, her eyes focused on a punch bowl, near an elevated corner of the ballroom.

 _‘Perfect,’_ she thought as she began making her way through the groups of dancers, in attempts to get a better view of the crowd.

After stepping up to the platform, still walking with purpose to scan the crowd for the woman, Emma was jolted back with force, caused by her running strait into someone’s back. The blonde let out an ‘Oomf’ as their bodies collided, then the figure turned around.

When Emma came face-to-face with the person, her eyes went wide in shock. It was the woman whom she had been searching for. It was _Regina._


	6. Chapter 6

After jolting from another person’s body being slammed into her petite form, Regina turned sharply toward the source–a female adorned in all white. For a fleeting moment, the brunette believed she saw a flash of familiarity in the woman’s hazel eyes, but wrote it off to lack of sleep.

She hadn’t been able to get a full night’s rest since she saw the blonde of her dreams while attending Snow’s birthday announcement in town, which the king forced her to appear at. He had used the excuse ‘to uphold our family’s image’, though the brunette knew it was just to keep her in sight, fearing she would flee the castle again, if given the chance. The king hadn’t been completely wrong in his assumptions.

Recomposing herself, the blonde apologized to the brunette while casting her gaze throughout the room. _‘I wonder what she’s looking for,’_ mused the queen, taking noticed of the woman’s rushed demeanor. Finally meeting the brunette’s eyes, the blonde was taken aback, which intrigued the woman. _‘Was she looking for_ me?’

Both women’s eyes were focused on one another’s, each searching for recognition from the other. When she had thought she was successful, the blonde decided to initiate conversation.

Opening her mouth to speak, Emma actions were cut off by the same man, who had greeted her at the door, screaming, “There she it!” Both women’s gazes snapped to the man, who was staring right at Emma. Instantly, the blonde felt the need to flee the scene, despite her heart wanting to stay with the–now identified–brunette.

Regina’s gaze shifted to the man then followed his form as he stormed over to the blonde beside her, accompanied by multiple castle guards. Instantly, the brunette felt the need to protect the woman, though she didn’t know why.

Before Emma could make her get away, two of the guards restrained her, their grips tightly on each of the blonde’s strong arms. She winced in pain at their actions then the man proceeded to get in her face. “There’s the girl claiming to be Princess Leia,” he spat, proud of himself for having helped capture the imposter.

The bandit let out a feral growl at the man, lunging herself forward, only to be held back by the guards. Her action caused the man to flinch in response and let out a small whimper of fear, rewarding her with an amused snort from the brunette. Recovering, the man informed Emma that the _real_ Princess Leia had arrived at the event, and, due to her crime of impersonating a royal, the blonde was going to be sent to the palace’s dungeons.

Without giving Emma enough time for the information to sink in, the guards began to drag the woman away from the party, only to be halted by the queen ordering them to stop.

All eyes were now on Regina, who then gulped, momentarily regretting her outburst. Trying her best to avoid a particular set of hazel eyes, she attempted to reason with the man, “The woman would do us no harm in being here, and, as the princess requested, _all_ peasants were welcome to attend.” Hoping that her explanation would be enough to free the woman, she allowed her gaze travel to the blonde’s own pleading one.

The man shared a knowing look with the guards, then a crooked smile formed on his face. “My apologies, your majesty, but _the king_ has ordered it.” Regina began to feel her anger boil within her, then she scoffed at the man, “What has _she_ done?”

Ripping the mask from the blonde’s face, the man exposed the woman as the known bandit, Emma Swan. Regina gasped in shock, surprised that her assumptions of the woman, being the girl from her dreams, were correct. Once again, the blonde’s eyes were pleading at her for help, but the brunette remained stunned into silence, her mind still processing the newly revealed information.

Following the man’s orders, the guards continued to drag the woman towards the castle’s dungeons, leaving a remorseful Queen Regina in their wake.

 

Later that night, after the festivities had come to an end, Regina was pacing the chilled floor of her bedchambers. She was once again unable to sleep, due to thoughts of the blonde invading her mind. The brunette knew she had to do _something_ to rescue the woman, fearing that if she didn’t, the blonde would be executed for her crimes against the crown.

Deciding to sneak into the dungeons, Regina tiptoed through the long corridors of the palace, making sure to be as quiet as possible. _‘This is_ insane,’ admitted the woman. She had barely had one conversation with the woman and now here she was, risking her safety to rescue the blonde. Shaking her head at her own foolish actions, she willed herself to continue her course, noting that it was too late to turn back now.

When she had approached the staircase, leading down to the dungeons, her eyes caught onto a sleeping guard, who had been tasked with watching over the prisoners. In this case, there was only one to keep an eye on–Emma Swan–, whose cell was the farthest from the exit.

Quietly making her way past the snoring guard, Regina held her illuminated candle close to her chest. Approaching the only occupied cell, she whispered to the blonde’s hidden form. “Emma.”

Though she could not see the woman, she heard the sound of bare feet tapping against the cold, damp flooring to the dungeon, getting louder as the blonde drew closer. When the woman near enough for the candle to light up her face, Regina took in a shuddering breath at the sight.

The bandit had a large, red gash above her left brow and her bottom lip appeared to be bruised. Regina grew furious at both herself and the man for allowing this to happen to the blonde.

“Who did this,” the queen demanded, her hand making its way through the bars of the cell in attempts to touch the woman’s face. Slapping the hand away, the blonde took a step backwards, landing in a puddle. The sound echoed through the hall, causing both women to wince and listen out for a change in the guard’s snoring patterns. Much to both women’s reliefs, the was none.

“Why didn’t you do anything,” accused the blonde, paying no attention to the woman’s previous question. Regina was taken aback by the bandit’s sharp tone, the defended, “I tried my best but none of them respect me.” Letting out a huff of frustration, the queen willed herself to focus on her mission. “Despite what happened, I am here _now.”_

The blonde furrowed her brows at the woman, not sure she had heard the woman correctly. “Wait, you’re here to let me out,” inquired Emma, skeptically. She’s never had _anyone_ willing to help her before, so this was all new for the blonde.

Nodding, the queen took on a calmer tone and responded, “Yes.” Still not believing that anyone would help her without wanting something in return, Emma questioned her motives, to which the brunette replied truthfully, “I don’t know.”

Retrieving a large, rusted ring of keys from her side, Regina lifted one to the cell’s lock. After turning the key until she heard a subtle click, she removed the restricting item and freed the blonde. Stepping out of the confines of cell, Emma hesitantly thanked the woman.

Regina focused her gaze on the blonde, staring critically at the woman, who then shifts nervously under the queen’s harsh scrutiny. Growing tired of the woman’s action quickly, Emma questioned the brunette. “What’s with the staring?”

The blonde’s voice snapping her out of her trance, Regina responds, “You just…remind me of someone. From my past.” The queen didn’t want to risk sounding insane if the blonde hadn’t remembered the past encounter with one another. After all, it had been several years and they had both been so young at the time, though Regina desperately wished the blonde did remember the day as vividly as she did.

Seeing no change in the blonde’s bewildered expression, the brunette waved the woman off. “Never mind,” the queen stated disappointedly, beginning her trek back to her bedchambers now that her task was complete. Taking notice of the change in the brunette’s demeanor, Emma objected to the woman’s dismissal, “Wait.” Instantly, the queen turned on her feet, her eyes meeting the blonde’s, hopeful.

Feeling the pressure of the moment gather in her chest, Emma felt the remainder of her confidence escape her body. Lamely, the blonde muttered a weak, “Thank you.” Regina’s shoulders slump in response to the woman’s reply, having not been what she’d wanted to hear.

Not wanting to appear rude, the brunette offered the woman a false smile. “Right, of course.” Turning back towards the exit, Regina continued on her path, allowing a single tear to betray her eyes.

When the queen’s form had disappeared from the blonde’s view, Emma felt as if a piece of her soul was missing, due to the brunette’s absence. Lecturing herself for being such a coward, she gathered what little courage remained and resolved to find the woman.


	7. Chapter 7

The blonde had successfully snuck past the guards and managed to find a way to pose as a kitchen maid, having stolen some of their robes to disguise herself. After asking for directions to the queen’s chambers, claiming that she was new to the castle, she was escorted by a man up to the doors of the woman’s room.

She thanked the kind gentleman for the assistance then sent him on his way, knocking hesitantly on the woman’s door. Seconds later, she heard the brunette call out for her to enter. Opening the door, the blonde instantly noticed the queen’s form sitting on the balcony, her arms wrapped protectively around her legs. She looks as if she was crying, the blonde notes.

Shaking her head from the thought, she discards the tray of food on a nearby table then calls out the woman, “How is my queen?” Instantly, the brunette’s head snapped towards Emma, having recognized the blonde’s voice. Bolting up from her previously sitting position, she questioned the bandit.

“How did you-“ A silencing finger was placed upon her soft lips, effectively quieting the queen. Speaking up, the blonde confessed to the brunette, “I shouldn’t have let you walk away from me all those times before.” Regina’s eyes met Emma’s, searching for truth in the woman’s eyes.

“I don’t know if you remember me, but we met many years ago in town. Ever since, I haven’t been able to go a day without thinking of you, my queen,” the blonde finished, holding in a breath. Regina’s eyes began to swell with tears as she grabbed the woman by her arms, pulling her in for a long overdue kiss.

When they broke apart, Regina made a confession of her own. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Both were sporting identical lopsided grins, then were interrupted by the bedroom’s door being thrown open, revealing the king and two of his guards.

“I knew it,” exclaimed the king. Ordering his guards, he yelled, “Kill that bandit! I want her head on a silver platter!” Both women’s eye went wide in shock, then they both caught sight of the only exit–the balcony. Their hands joined, Regina led them to the railing.

Turning around after realizing how high up they truly were, they were met with the menacing grin of the king, followed by his guards, approaching them slowly. Their hands gripped each other’s as if holding on for dear life and Regina shut her eyes tightly, wishing them to be rid of this horrible place. Then something truly magical happened.

Purple smoke engulfed the pair, their eyes remaining locked on one another’s until completely obstructing their view. When it cleared, they were no longer on Regina’s balcony surrounded by the guards…they were in the middle of the forest, safe from the king and his men. More importantly, they were together at last.

They shared a knowing look, smiling at their victory. After Emma pulled the woman in for another kiss, she mused to the woman, “You can do magic.” Regina glanced down at her hands, which were still radiating purple light, then her eyes met the blonde’s own hands, which were emitting a similar glow. Only this time, it was yellow.

Letting out a small chuckle, Regina told the blonde, “Looks like I’m not the only one.” The pair heard a high pitch squeal coming from behind them, and they both darted their heads towards the source.

“Don’t worry, dearies. It’s just me,” came Rumpelstiltskin’s voice as he emerged from the shadows, revealing himself to the couple.

“You’re the Dark One,” Emma marveled, having heard rumors of the man growing up. After hearing the title, Regina pulled the blonde back, feeling the sudden need to protect the woman.

“Right you are,” sung the man with an uneasy grin, ignoring the brunette’s action. “And it looks to me that you two have found something quite rare.” Furrowing her brows, Regina questioned the man, “And what is that?”

Squealing in delight, he responded, “True Love.” They shared an amazed look at one another, both surprised by the admission and not at the same time.

“What do you want from us,” demanded the blonde, knowing how powerful the magic of True Love can be, and knowing that the Dark One doesn’t just appear for no reason.

“Let’s just say,” began Rumple with a knowing grin, “That I’m invested in your future.” And with his final words, he disappeared into thin air, leaving behind a puff of red smoke.

Once it cleared, the two woman shared worried expressions then relaxed in each other’s embraces. In that moment, they both knew that together they could accomplish anything. With the love that they shared, they both felt confident that whatever the future has in store for them, they could overcome it. They both had finally found a home in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are always welcome! :)


End file.
